


Fluff

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Another part of my Hiddles drabble series on Tumblr.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my Hiddles drabble series on Tumblr.

…

It was a long, mind-numbingly boring day at work. You convinced your boss to give you work from home, he agreed albeit reluctantly. You’d been working your ass off for several months on your new project.

The sun was going down, as a streak of fiery orange light pierced through the window behind your work desk, bathing you and your computer in its warm glow.

Sighing dramatically, you leaned back in your chair and stretched, staring at your messy table. Three empty cups with remnants of your favorite tea stared back from their spot, rough papers scribbled with notes lay strewn about, and Pokey – your pincushion cactus which was a gift from your best friend in the whole wide world, Tom Hiddleston.

Speaking of, you had plans for dinner with the man tonight however given the current status of your work, you figured you’d have to cancel yet again. He had been very understanding the last two times you bailed out on him, you weren’t so sure what would happen now. Cursing yourself, you picked up the phone and called him, secretly hoping he was busy so wouldn’t seem like such a bitch.

“Hello?”

“Hey Tom, how are you?”

“You’re cancelling on me, aren’t you? I haven’t seen you in over a month, darling.” There was no beating around the bush, he knew you too well.

“Uh. I thought this project would be done today but, things aren’t looking so great. I’m so sorry.” You answered quietly, hearing an exhale from the other end.

“I’m coming over with food. All you have to do is open the door.”

He disconnected the call, not leaving any room for objection. He could be very persuasive and you could never say no to his pleading velvety voice or the way his blue eyes bore into your soul whenever you’d meet, making you gullible.

You got back to work, hopeful you’d be done before Tom arrived which wouldn’t take more than twenty minutes. You wrapped everything up after fifteen minutes, having sent your work to your boss in record time. Picking up the empty cups you took them to your equally cluttered kitchen, looking around the living room you saw your work clothes from yesterday hanging off the back of your couch. It was as if your home was hit by a cyclone.

As if on cue, your doorbell rang. Huffing you ran to open it not really bothering to tidy up the place, Tom knew you weren’t a stickler for things being spic and span.

You found a slightly out of breath Tom holding two large brown bags of take-out, smiling widely at you.

“I’ve missed you, (Y/N/N).” he exclaimed, enveloping you in a bear hug.

You stood on your tippy toes, placing a kiss on his cheek, “Me too. I’m sorry Tom, work’s been too crazy.”

Making it inside after you closed the door, he placed the bags on your island counter and looked around.

“I know the place looks like crap. I’m gonna clean it tomorrow.”

“I didn’t say anything.” He looked at you innocently.

“I can hear your thoughts about to advise me on hiring professional cleaners to do the job. Save it, Hiddleston.” You sauntered to the fridge to get him a beer.

…

He offered to get dinner ready and decide on a movie to watch, while you went for a quick shower. The warm water soothed your sore back muscles, making you drowsy as you stepped out. You realized how much your body needed rest and how much you’d been denying that.

You dried your hair and walked into your living room to find Tom putting finishing touches on what looked like a huge blanket fort in front of your TV. The sight made you giggle.

“Tom? What’s all this?”

Tom came out of the ‘door’ of the fort and looked down at his work proudly, “This is an intricately designed blanket fort. I have pillows, blankets, our dinner and supreme comfort, all that’s missing is you.”

Your smile grew wider as he explained, shaking your head you crawled inside and settled down.

Post burgers and fries and re-runs of your favorite movies, the initial drowsiness came back tenfold and you found yourself leaning on Tom’s shoulder drifting in and out of sleep. He started moving away, to place your head on the pillow behind so you’d be more comfortable, but you stopped him. Instead wrapping your arms around his torso mumbling,

“No don’t leave me, my pillow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love as always ;))


End file.
